Service providers (SPs) must execute business processes on time and provide efficient and cost-effective customer service. Market statistics and experience from actual accounts provide valuable information on real customer issues and needs, with regard to the operation area. Tier 1 and Tier 2 customers invest an enormous number of full time employees and significant operations resources into fallout management. Sustainable business service solutions and structured methodologies for resolving fallout issues reduces customer churn, enhances satisfaction, and improves customer experience.
Telecommunication service providers typically have complicated ordering systems that typically involve many systems and activities, ranging from order capture through service activation. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.